Simply Love Me
by Genevieve1992
Summary: Harry loves Draco, and Draco loves Harry but how did it get this way out of so much hate? This story explains how they came to be a couple. It contains Mpreg, M/M, and F/F.
1. Chapter 1

THANK YOU FOR YOUR INTEREST!

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER or DRACO MALFOY or ANY OF THEIR FRIENDS

WARNING: M/M, F/F, MPREG, SEX, AND A TOUCH OF VIOLENCE.

If you aren't into sex between the same sex then go away please, and NO flagging.

My Beta is not a fanfiction frequenter, she is my boss at work, give it up for TLabbe. Love ya!

First Half of Year 5, "Order of the Phoenix"

Chapter 1

The Pre-Meeting

Harry never thought it would come to this but something had to change. Harry wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans and walked up to his archnemeses, Draco Malfoy. He stopped in front of Draco, cleared his throat, and waited for him to notice him standing there. Little did Harry know Draco always noticed Harry whether he wanted to or not. After a moment or two being in the shadow of the taller boy Draco finally looked up to glare at Harry. "What do you want Potter?" Draco said with a sneer though he didn't have it in him to be super mean. "I want to set a meeting up with you so we can talk this out" Harry said as he motions between himself and Draco. Draco's eyebrows shoot up into his hairline. "You want to talk this out," Draco asks with shock evident in his voice, he mimics Harry's movement, "What is this?" "We hate each other but neither one of us wants to fight anymore" Harry said with irritation in his voice. "Hmm," Draco says thoughtfully, "Alright, I will meet you in the Room of Requirement at 9:00 tonight." Harry's eyes widen comically and his mouth drops open in shock. "Really?" Harry asks.

Draco nods then stands up right which puts him nose to nose, well nose to mid-chest, on Harry. Harry shudders as he feels the heat literally rolling off of Draco in waves. Draco, not one to miss a thing notices and smirks at Harry. Draco pushes Harry out of the way and strolls down the hall a distance. "I'll see you at 9 Potter" Draco says over his shoulder before he walks away and leaves Harry stunned by the contact and his reaction to said contact. Harry stares at the spot where Draco had brushed against him which happened to be the same spot he pushes against to get Harry to move. If someone had looked into Harry's eyes at that moment they would have seen smoldering heat, but not of anger. It was desire, pure and simple, also new. Harry had never felt this warm, this hungry and not for food. Suddenly he was looking forward to the meeting tonight.

Draco never thought it would come to this but he knew something had to change eventually. Draco knew that Harry was standing there even before he cleared his throat, he always did. He waited a few minutes before glaring up at Harry. "What do you want Potter?" Draco said with a sneer though he didn't really want to be super mean. "I want to set a meeting up with you so we can talk this out" Harry said as he motions between himself and me. Draco's eyebrows shot into his hairline at the uttered sentence. "You want to talk this out," Draco asks with shock evident in his voice, he mimics Harry's movement, "What is this?" "We hate each other but neither one of us wants to fight anymore" Harry said with irritation in his voice. "Hmm," Draco says thoughtfully, "Alright, I will meet you in the Room of Requirement at 9:00 tonight." Harry's eyes widen comically and his mouth drops open in shock. "Really?" Harry asks.

Draco nods then stands up right which puts him nose to nose, well nose to mid-chest, on Harry. Harry shudders as he feels the heat literally rolling off of Draco in waves. Draco, not one to miss a thing notices and smirks at Harry. Draco pushes Harry out of the way and strolls down the hall a distance. "I'll see you at 9 Potter" Draco says over his shoulder before he walks away and leaves Harry stunned by the contact and his reaction to said contact. More than a few feet down the hall Draco had to stop to catch his breath and replace his Slytherin Ice Prince mask. Draco panted as he leaned against the wall he knew that nothing had ever melted his mask, he had never felt a heat so hot as with that brief brush suddenly he couldn't wait for tonight.

END CHAPTER 1

I KNOW IT WAS SHORT SORRY.

THANK YOU FOR READING.

REVIEW PLEASE.

DO NOT BE RUDE OR I WILL DELETE THE WHOLE STORY.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Great Hall

After Draco had walked away Harry stood stock still for a few more minutes before walking toward the Great Hall in a daze. The Great Hall was almost empty by the time the conversation with Draco had ended, but Hermione and Ron are still sitting at the table. Harry walks over to them and sits down across from them. He stares off into space as a plate of his favorite breakfast foods appears in front of him. It took Hermione three times to catch his attention and even then he wasn't really paying attention. She talked; he stared, and ate his food like a robot.

Ron finally had his fill of Hermione being ignored and kicked Harry in the shin, Harry jumped and dropped his fork. Harry rubbed his leg and glared at Ron as Hermione hides her grin behind her hand. "Finally confronted him, Harry?" Hermione asks amusement evident in her voice and eyes. Harry's mouth drops open and stutters, not even a whole sentence just stutters "I." Hermione and Ron laugh and roll their eyes at him. "We know" Ron and Hermione say together in the twins worthy way. "You know what?" Harry asks finally able to form a whole, coherent sentence. Ron waves his hand at Hermione "That you are gay and barmy over Malfoy" Ron says before Hermione had a chance to say anything. Harry freezes up in shock and Hermione opens her mouth and again Ron beats her to saying anything "We don't have a problem with it, we still love you, and all that." "Yes, all that Harry" Hermione says in a rush. "Besides you're not the only one who is gay and barmy over a Slytherin" Ron and Hermione say in a twin fashion again only faster.

Hermione and Harry look at Ron in shock and surprise. "What?" Ron asks them without looking at them. "We had no idea, Ron" Hermione says. "We still love you and all that" Harry says with a grin. "Who is it?" Hermione asks. Ron's head comes up, grins and says "Theodore Nott, and you Herm?" Hermione grins and has a faraway look on her face before saying "Pansy Parkinson." Harry and Ron start laughing and say together "Always happens in threes." Hermione joins in the laughter. "Must be catching its fours" a voice says over their laughter, Ginny. Harry, Hermione, and Ron all look at her in shock. "Who?" Ron asks. "It's Millicent Bulstrode" Ginny says. "Really?" Harry asks. "Yeah she is beautiful" Ginny says. Harry, Hermione, and Ron share a look before busting out in laughter again.

After he had walked away from Harry he walked to the Great Hall in a daze as he realized that he was completely barmy over Harry. He gracefully sits down in his normal seat between Theodore and Pansy. Still dazed he doesn't notice Pansy speaking with him she soon loses patience with him and pinches his wrist rather harshly. "Ow! Pansy what is wrong with you? That hurt" Draco said with a slight whine to his voice. "You were ignoring me, Draco dear" Pansy says with a haughty look on her face. "He's finally realized that he was barmy over Potter, Pansy love" Theodore says as tries to hide his enormous grin but fails miserable. "Oh Merlin help us, now we will never hear the end of it" Pansy says with a teasing smirk. "And what about your Gryffindor love interest Parkinson" Draco says finally in a vain attempt to redeem his dignity. "Pansy with a Lion, I just can't see it happening" Theodore says with a grin. "It's Hermione, and what about yours Nott I can't see you with a Lion either" He blushes as he mutters "Ron." "You three and your Lion obsession" Millicent chimes in from the seat next to Pansy. Draco just raises his eyebrow at her until she caves and mutters "Ginny." They all bust up laughing as Theodore says there goes the neighborhood.

END CHAPTER TWO, REVIEW PLEASE.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Great Hall/Hallway Escapades

Their laughter ended and they continued their lunches literally swimming in happiness. As soon as lunch ended they all walked in the same direction as all of them had Defense Against the Dark Arts this afternoon. As they walked they talked about the Slytherins who had caught their fancy not noticing that the fancied persons were doing the exact same as the marched in the same direction just several feet ahead of them. "I can't believe it took me so long to figure out that I was a lesbian and I liked Pansy" Hermione said with a note of utter shock in her voice. "I never would have figured out that I was gay and liked Theodore, until the day he kind of fell into my lap one day" Ron said with a look of pleasure on his face as his eyes glaze over from desire. "I just figured it all out and I thought that I have hated him for the last five years" Harry said with a slight look of sadness and hope. "I knew a long time ago that I was a lesbian, just never saw how beautiful Millicent was until a few days ago" Ginny chimes in from the other side of Ron. They sigh in unison at thoughts that are all their own.

Their laughter ended and they continued their lunches literally swimming in hormones and happiness. As soon as lunch ended they all walked toward the Defense Against the Dark Arts class room. Each one not realizing that the ones that they fancied were only a few feet from them. "I knew that I was gay but I never realized how handsome and strong Ron was until I fell into his lap awhile back" Theodore said with a huge grin on his face as his eyes start to glaze over from kinky thoughts. "I knew I was a lesbian but I never realized how incredibly hot Hermione is when she speaks so brilliantly" Pansy said with a look of utter bliss on her face. "I kind of knew I was gay but I always thought I hated Harry" Draco said with a look of sadness and hope. "I didn't know I was a lesbian until I noticed how graceful Ginny flew on her broom that and how much she stared at me when she thought I wasn't looking" Millicent said with a look of desire in her eyes. They sigh in unison at the thoughts all their own.

Authors Note:

I know it's really short and kind of confusing, I'll fix it I promise.


End file.
